


Misdelivered

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sanvos One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Motorcycles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sanvos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a misdelivered package changes Sansa's life forever...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Davos Seaworth & Sansa Stark, Davos Seaworth/Sansa Stark
Series: Sanvos One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500026
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	Misdelivered

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can never resist this rare pair...sorry? 
> 
> Forgive me, I made Davos a smidge younger.
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS I have horrendous writer's block on my open stories, so please bear with me as I finish/polish up some unfinished one shots.

Sansa paused in the bedroom doorway to look back at her husband and the two-year old curled up in his arms. The two of them, sleeping together, was a sight that she would never tire of-- could never grow tired of. 

She had met her husband when she least expected it; on an overcast morning on her way to work, when pure happenstance brought them together. She knew, had the package meant for his address not been misdelivered, that it was likely that she would never have met him. They were, after all, quite the opposite of each other and far from each others’ social circles. 

She had been four and twenty when they met, just stepping into her grandmother’s shoes in the florist shop that she had inherited earlier that year. She had started working in the shop when she was ten and six, loving flowers every bit as much as Grandma Minisa had. Sansa adored the shop, and the beautiful historic downtown stretch where it sat. It was an idyllic, a piece of charming small-town life, and she loved that it was hers. 

Only a block up the street sat Seaworth’s Cycles, a world renowned shop for antique and vintage cars, trucks and motorcycles. She had never had occasion to visit the shop before that fateful day, but the moment she visited, it became an important piece of her life. 

The day she met Davos Seaworth, everything changed. He was much older than her, just over forty years old and, like her, he hadn’t been searching for anyone either. He was dedicated to his small business and had been alone for so long, that he had been slow to open up. She was determined, however, and it was worth it when he finally opened up to her, let her in and she couldn’t have stopped herself from falling head long in love with him. 

_She had been surprised this morning to find such a large box on the doorstep of her shop. She wasn’t expecting any delivery and she certainly didn’t order anything so large. Reading the shipping label on the mysterious box on her doorstep, she quickly understood that the address must have been transposed. Instead of ‘1365’ Pine Street, it said ‘1635’, and she knew that at 1365 was Seaworth’s Cycles, a vintage motorcycle shop._

_Everyone on Pine knew about Seaworth’s, given that the motorcycles seemed to come from all over to visit, the rumbling of their motors filling the air as they passed by._

_Her shop’s neighbor, a Quilt Shop owned by an older woman by the name of Jeyne Westerling, had complained about the motorcycles many times, but Sansa found the rumble of their motors comforting as they passed by._

_That could be, in part, to the fact that her brothers and sister had ridden dirt bikes and motorcycles since they were children, and the sound of the engines never bothered Sansa. In a way it reminded her of home._

_Deciding that she could open the shop, a flower shop called ‘Little Bird’s Garden’, a little late today, she tucked her keys back in her pocket and began to carry the box down to Seaworth’s herself. A decision she might have second-guessed if she knew how heavy it would be by the time she reached the large brick and stone garage a block up._

_Sansa did her best to carry the heavy box, fumbling a bit with it as she made her way down the street._

_“Help” she weakly called out as she felt the box slipping, and a second later strong arms lifted the weight of the box away, warm hands brushing against her arms as they moved to her rescue._

_“That’s a bit heavy then” a deep brogue sounded and she looked over the top of the large box to see a friendly pair of bright blue eyes smiling back at her. “Hello” he greeted, carrying the box to a metal work bench and setting it aside._

_“Hello” she examined the older man, finding him rather handsome even in his stained jeans and ancient shirt. His hair and beard were dark but both liberally threaded grey and silver. She suspected that he had gone grey young, as he didn’t look much older than forty. He was, she determined, quite put together. Realizing that she was staring, she offered her hand, “Sansa Stark.”_

_“Davos Seaworth” he took her hand, his large calloused palm warm against her skin. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“You too” she replied. “Your box made it to my shop by mistake, I figured I would help it on home.”_

_“For which I am grateful” he released her hand and nodded to a disassembled motorcycle on the right side of the garage. “Very old, very rare parts that I have been waiting two weeks for, I would have been loathe to lose them.”_

_She looked to the parts laid out on the cement and it all looked so confusing to her, “If you can make sense of these pieces, then you have my undying respect” she laughed softly._

_“Engines, motorcycles and cars are easy” Davos smiled. “Its people that are tricky.”_

_“I suppose that’s true” she couldn’t help it agree._

_“So, which shop is yours?” Davos asked, his smile was contagious and she found herself instantly at ease in his company._

_“The flower shop, Little Bird’s Garden” she replied._

_“Fitting, I suppose. You look like a flower yourself” he glanced at her bright floral sundress and she self-consciously smoothed the skirts. They were quite opposite, him in his faded jeans and dark boots, and her in her modest heels and dress._

_“I love flowers,” she said. “So I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

_“I meant it as one” he assured her with a jovial nod. “Now, for the matter at hand” he clapped his hands. “How can I repay you for your kindness. You went above and beyond to help me and I am in your debt.”_

_“Well, maybe..” the reply sprang instantly to her mind and with a glance to his bare, if dirty, left hand she continued. “Dinner?”_

_“Dinner?” he looked incredibly surprised at her request. So much so that she felt panic grip her stomach._

_“That is…” her eyes darted to a few leather uniforms hanging on the wall, her mind racing to recover. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I didn’t mean—“_

_“Tomorrow night?” he cut in. “I’m afraid I have to get that back together this afternoon and won’t have time to clean myself up” he motioned to the motorcycle to the right._

_“What if,” she looked back to him. “I brought dinner here? You have to eat and we could use the bench outside” she suggested and he gave a smile._

_“Tonight then” he agreed. “6?”_

_“I’ll see you tonight” she repeated and, with a final wave, made her way back to her shop, her cheeks aching from her wide smile._

Her parents had not been happy, which she had expected from the start of her relationship with Davos. He was older, grey and spent his days covered in grease and grime. He was a blue collar man, unlike her white collar parents, but he was the most incredible man she had met and she was not going to give him up to satisfy her parents’ social standards. 

In the end, she didn’t have to. Davos, with help from Gendry, won over Arya and her brothers, all of them becoming regulars at his shop, and it all but forced her parents to come around. Sansa was happy, blissfully so.

Davos stirred and lifted his head, catching her watching him and their son from the doorway. She merely smiled and sipped her coffee, nodding to the night table to let him know that she left his coffee for him. 

“He always seems to sneak in as you sneak out” Davos said softly, his deep brogue rough from sleep. 

“Your little sidekick” she smirked as a tiny hand lifted to rest in Davos’ beard, as if to reassure himself that his father was still there.

Children was something that Sansa had always known she wanted, children of her own to spoil and cherish. When she met Davos, she had been initially worried that since he was older, that he was not interested in children. The relief she felt when he expressed a desire to have at least a few children had been immense.

Their son, Devan, was already his father’s miniature, following him around whenever he could. This of course, meant that when Sansa took Devan to work with her, he would ask for ‘Da’ until the afternoons when her husband came to visit, and instantly he would be all smiles. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” she told him. 

“We’ll meet you in the kitchen” he replied with a wink and she moved away from the door jamb and back to the kitchen. 

She checked on the breakfast casserole she had in the oven before getting to work grabbing plates and silverware. She had always risen with the sun, enjoying the early mornings and fresh air, and now she used it to prepare breakfast, a large enough breakfast to accommodate their unique family. 

Unique in the sense that---she smiled as the front door opened, right on time. 

“Morning Gendry! Big day!” Sansa smiled at the young man, the apprentice that had been come a son to her and Davos. He had started working at the shop when he was fourteen, and this year he would be eighteen and today he would be graduating high school, something she knew he had worked hard to achieve. 

“Good morning” he replied, grabbing ‘his’ coffee mug from the rack and pouring himself a cup. 

“Gendry, ready for today?” Davos greeting, emerging from the bedroom dressed and ready for the day, coffee mug in hand and little Devon on his hip holding tightly to him. 

“Absolutely” Gendry laughed. “I think I am the only one in my class leaving high school with a job offer.”

Davos chuckled, grateful that Gendry had accepted his offer to work at the shop full-time. This would help Davos with the workload but also allow him to spend more time with Devon and Sansa, something she was very grateful for. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty” Sansa gave her husband a quick kiss before pulling the breakfast casserole from the oven. As had become habit, Gendry was ready with the spatula, doling out portions for everyone and shuffling the plates to the table. 

Davos settled Devon into his high chair before sitting beside him just as the front door opened again. 

“Big day!” Stannis announced, letting himself in and joining them at the table. Sansa noticed that Gendry had already made Stannis a plate, so he must’ve known his uncle was coming over to join them for their graduation breakfast. 

“Good morning” Sansa smiled and Devon clapped at seeing Stannis, his favorite Uncle by far. 

“There’s my favorite Seaworth” Stannis kissed the crown of Devon’s head before sitting at the table. “No offense” he smiled at Sansa and she only shook her head. 

“You’re biased, he does have your name after all” Sansa reasoned. 

“True” Stannis agreed, picking up his fork. 

Sansa glanced to her husband, who was chuckling and shaking his head at his oldest friend. She placed a few bits of scrambled egg on the high chair’s tray and watched as Devon fed himself, squishing the eggs considerably before smiling as he chewed. He was such a beautiful baby, and she could hardly believe how fast he was growing. His hair was already coming in a dark red-brown that reminded her of Robb’s coloring, and he had his father’s bright blue eyes. 

Looking up, she found Davos watching her and he gave her a quick wink before turning back to the table. 

“So, Gendry” Sansa began. “Tonight, per your request, I have dinner and dessert all handled.” 

“You spoil the boy” Stannis chided with a smirk. 

“Of course I do,” Sansa countered without remorse. “We’re all going to relax in the backyard and enjoy the warm summer evening.” 

“Is Arya coming?” Gendry asked and Stannis burst out laughing, Davos joining him. “What?”

“Subtle” Davos laughed as Stannis clapped the young man on the back.

“She is, yes, _per your request_ ” Sansa assured him, his blush spreading across his cheeks. From the first time Arya had visited Davos’ shop, her and Gendry had been simultaneously worst enemies and thick as thieves. Arya, of course, knew more about motorcycles than the average person and Gendry found her fascinating. It didn’t seem to matter than Arya was a few years older than him. 

Sansa smiled as she ate, stealing glances of her family as they enjoyed their breakfast, sharing conversation and laughter as they prepared to celebrate Gendry’s big day.

Davos watched Sansa as she stood on the opposite side of the patio, talking with her brother Robb and holding a sleepy Devon on her hip. Today had been an eventful day and their son was clearly fading fast. 

Around their patio, Starks, Baratheons and Seaworths mingled together, a sight that he would never have guessed to find in this lifetime. Of course, this was part of the miracle that was his wife, his Sansa. Everywhere she went, life seemed to bloom around her. Just as she did with her flowers, she had the magic touch with people, changing lives and making people smile with ease. 

She had certainly changed his. 

Gods, he never saw her coming. Partially due to the oversized box she was carrying that first day and partially because he never expected someone like Sansa to come into his life and stay forever. 

Young, beautiful and in possession of the most caring heart he had encountered, Sansa Seaworth was incredible. In marrying him, she had also taken Gendry under her wing and then Stannis became one of her closest friends. Something else Davos hadn’t anticipated. 

Sansa turned from her conversation with Robb and smiled at him, giving him a quick wink and he could only smile and sip from his bottle of beer, counting down the hours until he could drag her to bed. He may not be the youngest of men anymore, but he loved that woman something fierce and he’d be damned if he let her go without pleasure. Though, admittedly, he wouldn’t deny himself a chance at losing themselves to pleasure together either. 

She was even more beautiful today than she was the day they met, and he like to believe it was because she was a woman surrounded by love.

_Davos watched her go, wondering what forces of the universe were at work to bring a woman as beautiful as she was to his doorstep._

_She looked back to smile at him as she reached the street and his eyes couldn’t help but follow her. She was a breath of fresh air, vibrant and beautiful. Young, to be sure, but her eyes held a snap of wisdom and wit that was more than a little intriguing._

_Her suggestion of dinner had taken him by surprise; he’d never been asked to dinner by a beautiful woman, let alone had one offer to bring him dinner at the shop. He was loathe to admit it, but she had shown more courage than he would have. He would never have presumed that she would want to spend more time with him than she had to. Her polished, elegant look didn’t seem to mesh with the rustic shop._

_His shop, Seaworth’s Cycles, had been his pride and joy for many years. He’d grown up working at the junkyard in Flea Bottom with his father. It had just been him and his old man, doing all they could to get by on the pennies they had. He learned about motors before he learned about multiplication, and by now it was second nature to him. He could rebuild a carburetor in his sleep and identify antique motorcycle parts on sight. Skills that helped him succeed in business but not necessarily with his personal life._

_He’d learned a hard lesson in his younger years, about priorities in life and taking things for granted. His fiancé, Marya, had died in a car accident before they’d even chosen a proper wedding date. He’d been devastated and recovering from her loss had taken years. It was when he pulled himself from the fog of grief that he also stepped away from racing motorcycles himself, choosing instead to work on the bikes and any hot rod that came into the shop._

_He glanced to the racing suits along the wall with a nostalgic smile; they were a legacy that he’d have liked to pass onto his children but that didn’t seem to be in the cards._

_“Parts came!” the exuberant voice of his shop assistant and apprentice sounded and Davos turned to face the younger man._

_Gendry Waters was the nephew of his oldest and closest friend, Stannis Baratheon. Davos took him on when Stannis brought him by to discuss after-school work. Even at fourteen, Gendry knew that he wanted to work on motorcycles for the rest of his life, and his school was offering him elective credit if he worked at the shop for a few hours a week._

_Stannis vouched for Gendry, not that it was necessary, Davos could easily see the young man had a passion for gears. He was a good kid, strong and smart, and had taken to the shop work like a duck to water. Gendry’s home life was far from good, so these days he spent more time with Davos than he did at home, the two of them becoming a dynamic duo._

_“They did, and we are lucky they made it” Davos explained the situation to Gendry who, when Davos finished, had the oddest expression on his face. “What?” he prompted._

_“She asked you in a date!” Gendry beamed._

_“It’s dinner—“_

_“It’s a date!” Gendry laughed. “That’s brilliant! Which shop is hers again?”_

_“Little Bird’s Garden” Davos said, carrying the box of parts to where he had his low rolling chair beside the 1961 Triumph motorcycle. The motorcycle was a beautiful vintage piece that came from the private collection of wealthy aficionado Tywin Lannister. For years now, Tywin had entrusted all of the cars and motorcycles in his rather impressive collection to Seaworth’s and he always took great care of each one._

_“Is she the pretty redhead?” Gendry asked and Davos looked up from where he was unpacking parts._

_“She is quite pretty and with red hair, yes.”_

_Gendry chuckled, “She’s going to bring you dinner. Here at the shop? Gods, she must really want to see you.”_

_“Well, I did suggest tomorrow night” Davos explained._

_“But she couldn’t wait” Gendry teased as he pulled in his welding jacket and chaps. “Davos, you’ve been holding out on me, you never told me that you were a ladies man!”_

_“Oh hush, damn kid” Davos shook his head and got back to work, his mind never straying far from the bouquet of beauty that had suddenly bloomed into his life._

“Catch me!” Sansa giggled as she feigned collapse and draped herself across his lap. Reflexively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and nuzzling against her neck. “Dav!” she laughed, wiggling as his beard tickled her. 

Rolling them easily, he pinned her to the large mattress, her hair spilling across the pillows. He closed the distance to briefly kiss her, smiling against her lips as he felt one of her long legs wrap around him. Her toes hooked on the waist of his pajama pants and she gave an innocent smile. 

“Minx” he whispered. 

“Who? Me? Never,” she smirked, tugging at his waistband. 

“Yes, you” he kissed her quickly. “You’re supposed to romance me, ya know.” 

“Romance, bah” she shook her head. “We’re boring married folks, who needs romance.”

“You, my darling, are many things. But you are far from boring.” 

“I do try to keep you on your toes,” she smiled, smoothing her hand over his bearded cheek. 

“Do you?” 

“I do” she assured him, this time one of her hands sliding under his grey t-shirt and across the bare skin of his back. “For example, four years ago I walked into your shop for the first time.” 

“Time has a way of flying by, it seems like just yesterday you burst into my life like a spring bloom” he kissed her jawline. 

“That was cheesy, Dav” she giggled. 

“You loved it.” 

“I did” she ran her hand up between his shoulder blades, bunching the threadbare fabric of his shirt. “I knew during that first date that I was going to marry you.” 

“Did you?” he laughed. “I was trying so hard not to make a fool of myself, I could hardly think at all.” 

“That would explain the stutter” she teased and he tightened his hold on her before tickling her with his beard again. 

“No! Ah!” she laughed loudly, squirming against him. Her weak protests were easily contained and soon she resulted to tugging at his clothes to distract him. 

“You hardly play fair” he groaned as she rocked her hips up and against him. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Never” he replied quickly. “You do keep me on my toes, there was never a doubt of that.” 

“Never” she agreed, pulling his shirt off and away from him, tossing it to the floor. While he wasn’t built like a bodybuilder, years of manual labor had ensured that his body remained in decent shape, not that Sansa had ever complained. “Dav?” she asked innocently.

“Hmm?”

“I want another baby” she said softly, her eyes rising to meet his and the warmth he saw there made his chest clench. 

“Bloody demanding thing you are” he whispered with a smile. 

“I’m terrible, I know” she ran her fingers down his bare chest. 

“The worst.” 

“Dav--” 

“Aye, damned woman” he kissed her and as he leaned down he felt her divesting him of his pajama pants. Following her lead he slid his hands under her silk pajama top, loving the way her silken skin felt against his hands. 

“Please” she pleaded. “Please, Dav.” 

“I’ll give ye anything you want,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her deeply. He meant those words, he’d give this woman anything she asked for, without hesitation. He felt Sansa’s legs tighten around him and he surrendered himself to sensation, his mind losing the ability to think altogether.

**Epilogue:**

“Come here, you goose” Davos grabbed Devon as he ran by, lifting the toddler into his arms. Devon squealed with laughter, his motorcycle toy banging against Davos’ back as the boy giggled. 

“Dad!” he laughed loudly and Sansa couldn’t help but smile across the yard at her boys. Devon looked more and more like Davos with each passing moon, and it always warmed her heart. Somehow, their son was every inch a Seaworth and their daughter was every bit a Tully. 

Elsbeth Aurora Seaworth, their little Beth, was only a few moons old, and currently asleep on her chest. From her bright blue eyes to rich auburn hair, she was a beauty from the moment she arrived in this world. 

Sansa was stretched out on the double-wide chaise lounge in their backyard, carefully situated in the shade of course, watching as Davos and Devon ran around the lawn. 

While her husband was closing in on fifty, he had the energy and stamina of a man much younger. This she knew first hand. A fringe benefit, she supposed, of working at the garage all day. Of course, he had help now. Both Gendry and Arya were working at Seaworth’s Cycles, happy as clams even when they were up to their elbows in muck with bleeding knuckles. 

Sansa, herself, had taken on help at the shop recently. A young girl who was attending university for botany had come into the shop asking for even just a few hours of work each week. While Roslin was young, she was bright and organized, bringing new life to the shop.

Having help at their respective shops, meant that they could steal time to spend together and with their children, her absolute favorite thing in the world to do. 

“Mom!” Devon yelled and she looked from Beth to see Davos holding their son up by his ankles, Devon’s laughter echoing on the air. 

“My goodness, you’re upside down!” she smiled and Devon waved his arms wildly. Sansa looked up at her husband, who was also smiling, looking devastating in his black framed glasses and black t-shirt. Gods, she was a lucky woman. 

“Wife” Davos chuckled as he set Devon back on his feet on the grass. His eyes were gleaming as if he knew exactly where her mind had headed. 

“Mom” Devon ran up to her chaise, crawling up beside her. “Can I have some of your fruit?”

“Please?” she prompted. 

“Please” he gave a large grin and she moved the plate of fruit from the side table to her lap so Devon could pick what he wanted. As he enjoyed his snack, Davos came to relax on her other side, stretching out on the open space beside her. She turned to smile at her husband as he kissed her bare shoulder. 

“He’ll be asleep in fifteen minutes, tops” Davos whispered, resting his bearded cheek against her to watch Beth sleep. 

“Ten” Sansa smiled, knowing that as soon as Devon passed out, they could tuck the children away and enjoy a bit of stolen time for themselves. 

“Love you” Davos replied, relaxing against her and breathing deeply. 

“Love you” Sansa replied. 

“Love you!” Devon giggled as he shoved another piece of watermelon into his mouth. Sansa laughed, shaking her head at her silly little boy as she relaxed against the lounge’s pad. All of this, she mused, was because of a single mistake. Her husband, her children, her happiness, all of it was due to a parcel that went askew. A single address transposition had changed her life forever, and for that, she would be eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
